Sweetest Cinderella
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: It started one night at a movie theater. It started with cell phones and soft drinks and an exchange of names. It started with laughter and threats and secrets. It started, and now it can't stop. AU, no music/singing.


Sweetest Cinderella

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids, any songs, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Setting a Scene

Luka gently played with the marble in the desk, rolling it back and forth under her fingers. Her mind was almost blank when her phone shattered the quiet. Jumping, and silently cursing, she reached for it and answered, cutting off the pop song she had once loved but now couldn't stand.

"Yeah?"

"Luka~~" The drawn out voice of her friend made Luka cringe. Rin only sounded like that when she had a favor to ask. Luka rarely liked the results. The last time had ended with the reason she was so out of it now.

"What is it Rin?"

"Pretend I spend the night with you at the movies, please? Mom wont let me go out with Kaito." Luka internally sighed. Kaito was what Rin's mother called a 'bad influence' and what Rin called a 'fun time'. Luka figured that meant she was regulated to lying duty until they broke up or Rin's brother ratted the two out, whichever came first.

"Fine, not like I'm doing anything else." Maybe she actually would go to the movies. It was Saturday, so she didn't have class in the morning.

"Thank you! I'll see you at school on Monday, 'k?"

Luka didn't actually get to reply before the phone was hung up.

"Okay," she softly said into the silence of the room.

* * *

Rin threw the phone to the bed, before bounding out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom. Luka and I want to go to the movies. That okay?" Her mother looked up from her computer, eying her daughter over her glasses.

"Just Luka?"

"Just Luka."

"Be back by one, and don't make Luka buy your ticket. I know you spend all your money on snacks."

"Yes Mom." Ignoring the cheeky tone, her mother returned to her computer as Rin returned up the stairs.

"Just Luka, huh? Then how come Kaito has sent you three texts in the past minute?"

"Len! Have you been stealing my phone!"

"No, but wait 'till Mom hears who you are really going with." Len ducked back into his own room as Rin lunged at him. He avoided her flailing arms as they darted back and forth across the room.

"Len! Tell her and I tell Mom about that dirty magazine collection under your bed!"

"Not there anymore; I moved it!"

"You actually have one!? That's gross, Len!"

"What are you two yelling about? Quiet down or I'll make you clean something." Their mom hollered from downstairs.

"Yes Mom!" They answered in unison.

Rin hissed her next words. "Even if I have to search your entire room, I'll get you back if you tell her."

Len smirked. "Here's the deal. You owe me a favor and I don't tell. Deal?"

Rin eyed him. She was sure she could get him back if he ruined her date, but she'd rather go on it in the first place. "Deal."

* * *

Gumi stared blankly at her nails. The line in front of her moved slowly, and the single ticket seller was apparently still training, for she had a panicked look on her face as she frantically punched buttons. All she wanted was to get her ticket and into the theater before the movie started, but it looked like she wouldn't get that. She tucked a strand of short green hair behind her ear as she took a short step forward with the line.

By the time she got her ticket and had passed around the long concessions lines (she normally got popcorn but not tonight) she was five minutes late for the movie. She was passing the restrooms when the door to the family restroom suddenly opened. She avoided it, but the pink haired girl standing nearby was hit by the rapidly opening door, knocking her drink out of her hand and all over Gumi.

Covered in sticky fruit punch, Gumi could only stand there blinking. Today was not her day.

"I'm so sorry!" The other girl was frantically apologizing, trying to use the handful of napkins she had to blot at the stains on Gumi's blouse and skirt. Gumi snapped out of her stupor as the girl's hands brushed across her chest.

"No! No, just..." Gumi backed away a bit, uncomfortable. A bit too close into her personal space. "I'll just wash it off." She headed around the girl and into the women's washroom a few feet over. She was trying to get her clothes into the sink while still wearing them when she noticed the other girl had followed her.

"I really am sorry. Do you need any help?" The taller redhead had a truly ashamed look on her face. Gumi sighed.

"Hand me some paper towels?" Just rinsing it wasn't going to cut it with her white blouse, though her skirt would probably be fine, being a navy so dark it was almost black.

Handing bunches of the standard brown paper towels every public bathroom had, the other girl watched silently Gumi's attempt to clean up. "Aren't you supposed to be going into a movie?" The girl's extended presence set her off.

"Not really. I only came here because I was bored. I have no interest in the movie."

"Am I really more interesting than a movie?"

"Somehow, yes."

It wasn't really the answer she expected. She had expected the girl to mumble an excuse and take off. Of course, she had also expected that right after she had a drink poured on her. Gumi tilted her head to see the girl better.

A taller pink-haired girl, probably about her own age, wearing a cream colored shirt and a long skirt. Though no more than half a head taller, this girl seemed much more mature than Gumi, probably due to having at least one cup size on her. She wasn't familiar, but that was probably due to Gumi herself. She didn't socialize well, thus going to the movies on her own on a Saturday night.

"Don't you have friends to be getting back to then?" Take the hint. The girl was now leaning against the sinks.

"No."

No helping it then. This girl wouldn't give up.

"Gumi."

"Hm?"

"My name. Gumi. If you insist on spending time with me, we should at least exchange names."

"Luka. My name is Luka."


End file.
